Fueds and Frustration
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Twilight of Spirits. Tatjana and Camilla get imprisoned. Tatjana Reflects.


**Feuds and Frustration**

**Rating: **PG/ PG 13  
**Genre: **Soul digging  
**Setting: **A Dilzweld Prison  
**Main Characters: **Tatjana and Camilla

**Note from the Authoress:** I can't remember the exact details of the hatred between Tatjana and Camilla, but I know Tatjana experimented on Camilla, I can't remember what Camilla did to Tatjana. All you need to know is that they hate each other.

_**Part 1**_

Tatjana glared angrily across the small cramped cell to the bed opposite her. Hatred flared in her eyes. Deep, mistrusting, hatred. Of all the humiliating things they could have done to her, the most humiliating had to be this. To lock her up with her most despised enemy, Camilla. Why had she let her guard down? It hadn't been much, but it had been just enough to seal their capture. She scowled to herself. She watched as the Deimos rolled over and sat up on her own bed. She turned to Tatjana, a look of loathing in her eyes.

"You ok deary?" she simpered. Tatjana glared more.

"You pathetic excuse for a Deimos! How dare you patronise me!" She could already sense a fight breaking out between the two of them. The Dilzweld Army really were the stupidest people she had encountered. Tatjana still couldn't believe she ever used to work with them. They had tried to kill her when she had outlived her usefulness. Now they had locked her up in the same cell as her worst enemy. But fortunately, footsteps were heard before a fight broke out between them. Both Human and Deimos stopped talking and watched the cell doors apprehensively. As they watched, two members of the Dilzweld Army came into sight. One held a gun, much like Tatjana's. She swore under her breath as she realised it was hers. They approached the cell, and the soldier holding the gun pointed it at Tatjana. She glared, knowing very well what her gun could do. The other guard spoke.

"You're coming with us, Deimos." the other waved the gun at Tatjana.

"Don't even think about trying to get out" the first soldier unlocked the door, quickly apprehending Camilla, who struggled against him. He dragged her from the cell, while the other kept the gun trained on Tatjana. She watched as the cell door was re-locked and Camilla was dragged down the passage out of sight. Tatjana felt a bit relieved; at least she could relax without the Deimos there.

She lay back on her own bed. She knew that now would be the perfect time to rest, but she was too afraid to. She was afraid that Camilla may be brought back and take advantage of Tatjana's unconsciousness. She probably wouldn't survive the night. Angrily she stood up and started pacing the cell. What would happen to them? Would Kharg and his friends try to break her out? Why would they? They probably still didn't trust her. After all, she had tried to kill them. She heard the footsteps approaching again. She looked at the door. Camilla was being returned to the cell. Tatjana narrowed her eyes. There was a kind of fear about them. Of course, she knew the Deimos was a coward, but was there another reason? She raised her eyebrows questioningly at the Deimos. Not that it did her any good; she only received a glare in return. She barely noticed the guards apprehend her and force her out of the cell.

"Unhand me!" she demanded, struggling against the guards. The one with her gun waved it at her.

"Calm down. You're only being questioned this time." This time? That didn't sound too good. She was pushed roughly into a chair, and bound in place. She scowled at the guards. They merely ignored her. One came forward.

"Now, tell us where your leader Kharg is!" What a complete moron. Wasn't it painfully obvious that she wouldn't know? They had captured her while she was waiting for his return. It was embarrassing. She was supposed to be guarding their hideout. Fortunately, the Dilzweld were too stupid to realise this. Before she had a chance to respond in the rudest way she could think, another guard approached, and whispered to the first. She strained her ears, and managed to hear enough to tell her of their plans.

"Cease…. questioning…. letter…. Kharg…. Bait." So, they had left a note about her capture. She was bait. If anything that made her temper even worse. She scowled again, barely noticing that they had untied her. She was pulled roughly to her feet. One of the guards sneered at her.

"Well, ain't you the lucky one? You avoid questioning at the moment." she was escorted roughly back to her cell. As they walked, however, she formulated a rough plan. All that was needed was the help of that damned Deimos. It would be hard to talk her into helping.

A vicious argument had erupted between the two. Camilla had no intention of helping Tatjana, yet both knew that they had no choice. If Tatjana was bait for Kharg, it was almost certain that Camilla was bait for Darc. This realisation had done nothing to improve their tempers, and they had ended in an argument. However, soon enough they cooled down enough to put Tatjana's plan into action.

Tatjana stood back a little way, and watched as Camilla pulled herself out of sight just above the cell. Tatjana then picked up the table in the cell and smashed it with all her might against the bars. As predicted the two guards came running. They saw only one prisoner in the cell, and, what Tatjana had been counting on, threw caution to the winds. Assuming the loud crash had been made by the second attempting escape, they threw open the cell door. Camilla dropped on top of the one holding Tatjana's gun. As he hit the floor the gun went spinning out of his hand. Tatjana scooped it up and pointed it at the second guard. He gave a whimper, and she neatly knocked him out with the table.

Both Deimos and human then ran. They were lucky. The disturbance in the cells had gone unnoticed by any but the two guards who they had dealt with. Tatjana led the way to a secret entrance that she remembered from her days as a Dilzweld soldier. Without mishap they made it neatly to the woods. Then, to Tatjana's delight, Camilla tripped on a vine. She struggled to get to her feet without success. Tatjana lazily approached the Deimos. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She pointed her gun at Camilla, noting the look of terror in her eyes as she attempted, and failed, to stand again. Tatjana smiled grimly. But then she thought back to not that long ago. Without the Deimos she would not have escaped. She swallowed, before making up her mind. She hissed softly.

"I'll let you live this time. But next time you won't be so lucky." She shouldered her gun and walked away, leaving a scared, and suddenly bewildered Camilla wondering why her worst enemy had spared her. She stood shakily, gazing in the direction Tatjana had walked. Had it been the other was Camilla wouldn't have hesitated to kill the human. So why had Tatjana not attacked. Camilla couldn't understand. Confused, she walked the opposite way to Tatjana. Her mind turned to Darc. He had spared her as well, after all the times she had betrayed him. But this thought confused her even more. Her enemy had acted like the Deimos she probably had the most respect for. With a sigh, she set off in search for the rest of her team.

THE END


End file.
